Canterlot High Nightmares Supplement
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Taking Place during the events at CHS, the trainees looking to become the second team venture with the rest of the New Age avengers, and find out more about each other along the way.


In regards to Adam, Luna, Kikyo and the other recruits experience on missions, Double D decided to take them to CHS to show exactly what it was all about. But in their haste, they appeared on a foggy road.

"Stupid Teleporter! It can't even get us in the right place, can it?" Eustace grumbled.

"Ease up, Eustace." Luna said. "Don't want your back getting cramped from stress."

"I had my back cramped several times before it ain't done me damage.'' the old man said back.

"Kikyo, you see anything from your altitude? Are we going the right way?" Adam asked as Kikyo was using her 50 ft stature to look ahead.

"Ie… I don't see anything…'' the giant girl replied.

"Well this sucks…" Luna said before hearing something.

"Merciful heavens… what is that?'' Malvina asked covering her ears.

Arinah, who seems unaffected by the sound listens to it carefully, "Whatever it is, it's coming closer.'' she said.

It sounded like bagpipes as it was getting closer. And it was bagpipes. Walking towards them was a man in a white shirt. He was heavy set in appearance, had a buckle over his shoulder, wearing a kilt and a broadsword strapped over his back. Also, his right leg was replaced with a machine gun.

"Mein gott... " Gertrude gasped at the person's appearance.

"Who's this stupid chump?'' Eustace asked rudely.

As he neared the others, he stopped still playing the pipes before stopping and looking at everyone, Adam in his sight first.

"By the look on yer face, i can tell y'like the pipes, wee laddie!" then he plays again making everyone except for Arinah to cover their ears as Adam raised his hands. And so he stopped.

"Uh… no harm to you sir, but uh… are we close to any sort of town?" Adam asked.

"No, far from it… I've been traipsing across this road for days now." the person replied.

"Seem we still have a long way to go then…" Double D said. "Well be on our way sir."

"Yeah, no hard feelings to ya. See ya." Danny said as the others were with them. They wanted to move but he was in the way. "Uh… hello? Were trying to move.'' he said.

"What do you expect me to do?'' the person asked.

"Move out of the way, for starters." Danny said.

"And what? Risk my life falling on the other side for a bunch of strangers!'' the person stated.

"Sir… we really need to get going, we had important things to do and we cannot waste anytime.'' Double D reasoned.

"Sooooo… ya think yer better than me cause yer in a hurry? Well I'm in a hurry too." the person said back. "But no, ya didn't figger that did ya, that i might be an equal? Nooooo, y'all just consider yerselves superior right off. Yer rude!"

"I think you just mistaken our friends comments." Rex said.

"Don't be unreasonable sir. We just need to get going, and we're not thinking that you're inferior or something.'' Minna reasoned.

"Do ya?! Y'think I'm dumb too?!" the person asked.

"Okay… this talk is getting out of hand…'' Taro said.

"Okay then Hermano, why don't you make us move?" Vaas said.

"Exactly what i was thinkin. The only way for you lily nackers to get through is get through me. Though i doubt it, considerin yer clothes and that weapon of yours. Y'couldnt harm me with that susty wee booter knife of a blade."

Vaas looked at his shiv.

"THIS...is a sword." he said unsheathing his broadsword and holding it sideways. "An its bigger than yours. Whaddaya think of that ya' loco…'' he said.

"Since when did you get that?'' Danny asked rhetorically.

"Sir… we abhor violence… well most of us… but if you're going to be stubborn about this… then so be it!'' Double D declared.

"Woah… Double D is mad…" Randy stated.

"Yes.. it reminded Rolf the time the dimwitted Ed-boy went berserk because of a pebble stuck in his shoes.'' Rolf said.

The man raised his sword as Adam took action a formed a shield. He blocked it, but it cleanly nearly sliced Double D's hat in half.

"Hahahahah! Y'gonna weep now? Shall i pause, while y'mourn your hat? I can play a melancholy tune to go with yer weepin…" he said.

"HAH!" Adam stabbed a thin blade right into the man, hoping to stun him with a taser, but he missed and poked right through his Bagpipes. He pulled it out sheepishly as they slowly deflated.

"Heheheh..oops." Adam said.

"You've done it now…" the man said seriously tossing his deflated pipes away and brandished his blade. "Im gonna turn your heads into a floor-shifter!"

'Okay… now he got mad for deflating his bagpipe..'' Gertrude quipped.

He raised his blade and prepared to strike.

"Look out!" Danny said as they dodged as he brung his blade down on them.

Double D then pulls out a toy gun and lighter before transforming them together, "Oh no you don't!'' he claimed as he shoots his gun like a flamethrower but the person got away quickly.

"Ouryaaah!'' Taro roared as he punches the person in the gut making him skid backwards to the sides.

"Everyone! Apprehend him!'' Minna ordered.

They all piled on him, except for Kikyo, but the man held his ground, holding them on both his arms.

"Hahahahahah! Is that the best y' can do?!" the man mocked.

"How about this?'' Andres declared as he slaps the man in the face, the impact of his slap vibrated the entire area as the man was sent flying back but is still standing.

"Gonna have to try a lot harder than that, lad!" the man said.

"What? What exactly are you?!" Randy asked.

The man smirked "I'm Scottish!" the man replied.

"So… he's a scotsman… like Demoman…'' Gertrude said.

"It wasn't obvious by his accent or his clothes? I figured it out already, dudes." Luna said.

"Oh… right…'' Danny said.

"I was focused on getting pass through him that I forgot about his appearance.'' Rex added.

"Rolf had never fought someone this tough… he's like Taro but only a lot stronger!'' Rolf pointed out.

"I gotta agree with you.'' Taro replied.

"Listen, we didn't mean to get in a fight. Double D here was taking us to CHS." Adam said. "But we can't see anything with this fog in the way."

"Aye, this fog be troublin… wonder if it's bein' caused by somethin?" the Scotsman asked. "Somethin that dont want us gettin where we need ta go?"

"You think someone is deliberately putting us in a fog loop?" Randy exclaimed.

"That could be possible.'' Double D said.

"So… what are we gonna do now?'' Eustace asked grumpily, "We can't just stand around here stupidly and do nothing.'' he demanded.

"Ah say we find the one doin all this." the scotsman said.

"Good idea. But we can't do it alone. The only way we can get out of this is to help each other. We need to find the one causing the fog." Adam said.

"Aye. then we take it together!" the scotsman replied.

Minna chuckled, "It's like having Demoman with us… only he's not a drunkard." she said.

"Where do we start?'' Arinah asked.

"The Highlands! What else!'' the scotsman replied eagerly.

"I doubt were anywhere near the highlands…" Adam said.

"Hmmm…." Luna hummed. "Wait, I got it! Jake, you think you can use your Dragon Fire and heat things up a little?" she asked.

"Yeah… fog needs cold air to sustain itself. If hot airs around, we can find our perp!" Jake said, "All right… here goes!'' he said transforming to his dragon form.

'Oooh… that's lovely!'' the scotsman said in amazement.

Then Jake breaths out a surge of green flames all over the area which quickly clears the fog.

"Alright, come on out!" Adam called out with a challenging voice. And just like that, a large Emotionless with holes in its shoulders landed down near the group, emitting mist.

"An emotionless that emits steam?!" Randy said.

"They're adapting. I think whoevers calling these things is getting craftier." Rex said.

Double D took a picture of it, "All right… let's get gruesome before he causes more trouble!'' he ordered.

"Okay!'' Danny replied.

(Play Abyss Theme - Down in the Catacombs)

"Let me at'em… ooohh…. My back…" Eustace cried as he rubs his back.

"Eustace!" Arinah cried, "My friends carry him to safety!'' she ordered and with that her stuff animals carried the old man away.

"Of all times… he had to hurt his back…'' Adam muttered.

"Everyone attack!'' Minna ordered as she and Gertrude began firing their guns at the behemoth.

"Malvina, heal up Eustace and get him in the fight!" Adam said.

"Yes!" Malvina complied as she began healing the old man's back.

"Gertrude, Minna, keep it dizzy and distracted!" Adam called.

They both nodded and kept up the pressure.

"Randy, I need something to freeze its holes up." Adam said.

"You got it." Randy replied as he suited up and reached something in his suit. "Ninja Cold Bombs!'' he said throwing two bombs freezing the creature's shoulders.

"Aye, y'make a fine leader, laddie!" The scotsman said.

"You really think so?" Adam asked.

"Aye… i'd gladly follow ya, since yer so on point and know what yer doing for a pajama earing jokester." he said.

Double D thought about the Scotsman's comment. "Maybe I'm not leaving the New Age Avengers at all…" he thought, "But that's debatable… but I had to agree… Adam is suited for leadership however… that's for the Major, Louie and for myself to decide.''

Eustace then got back to his feet and cracked his back in determination.

"You ready this time, old timer?" Adam smirked.

Eustace grumbled, "Yeah…" before turning to Malvina, " Thanks…'' he said.

Malvina smiled, "No problem.'' she said when suddenly she began to cough violently spitting out a few blood, "Cough! Cough!'' as she covers her mouth as she took a deep breath.

"Malvina!'' Minna landing next to her patting the girl on the back.

"I forgot… this is the side effect of her _Gift_ " Gertrude said.

Eustace for some reason, felt guilty for the first time in his life, "Stay here Malvina… we'll take care of everything.'' he declared.

"Eustace… you…" Adam said. "Alright then….hey, New Age Avengers, stay back!"

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Leave the rest to us…" Adam said.

Double D thought about it for a minute, "All right… we'll leave things to you.'' he said, "Godspeed!''

"Alright… let's go, Rising Stars!" Adam said.

"Rising…" Gertrude started.'

"Hoshi?" Kikyo said tilting her head.

Double D chuckled, "Getting a head start naming a team… very clever Adam.'' he said.

"I don't know about the team name but I'm up for finishing this!'' Andres declared.

Eustace then charges forward as he activates his _Gift_ causing his entire body to buff up making him very muscular, "Take this!'' he yelled as he began punching the Emotionless ala Joseph Joestar making the creature tumbles down a few yards away.

"Never thought that his _Gift_ is like that.'' Rex commented in shock.

The creature tried to stand up but only to find Andres in front of him, the Spanish young man then gave the creature an agonizing slap which vibrated the entire area which sents it flying to the sides.

"My turn, sucker!" Adam said manifesting a laser cannon and firing, slicing the left shoulder.

"Alright… time to do this…'' Andres said activating his _Gift_ as the gravity around the creature began to grew heavier unabling it move, "Now! Get it while it's helpless!'' he called out.

"Im all over it, dude!" Luna said using her own _Gift_ to propel herself into the air by the legs and dive to the Mist Emotionless. She then power up both her arms. "Double Sound Fist…"

She then punched at the speed of sound, getting in four multiple hits in addition to the two. "Heavy Metal Barrage!" the emotionless couldn't take it, and exploded into nothing.

"Yatta!" Kikyo said.

"Thats how its done!" Luna said.

"Ye be some fine warriors, lads. I wouldn't mind joining… er… what're ya called?" the scotsman asked.

"Were part of the Heroes Coalition. Youre more than welcome to come with us to join." Danny said.

"Now tha can be arragned, lads." the scotsman said.

Adam then turned to Double D. "That was pretty good leadership of me, right?"

"Adam, I cab definitely tell that you're born to become a leader. I believe the Major, Louie and myself would love to have you lead the second team, however you still need to wait but that doesn't mean it won't come. The Major told me that I need experience in leading another team. Once Marcus becomes the leader of the New Age Avengers, I'll be leading the second team and once I'm done, I'll be leaving the leadership to you and to Luna." Double D said.

"Really? Whys that?" Adam asked.

"You see... both Minna and I we're offered to take a big position in the Coalition, so our time in this team will be short but…" Double D said placing a hand on Adams shoulder. "I believe the team will be fine without us as long as you lead them."

"Thanks man, that means alot." Adam said. "Guess wed better get back. Seems as if the guy keeping us away has left already. Wed better get back to camp to get the full scoop on whats going on."

"I whole hardedly agree." Double D said.


End file.
